Straight A
by AnonymouslyAddicted
Summary: Worst come on line ever.


**A/N** : Happy birthday Holls! It's not my birthday, but reviews still make me very happy.

* * *

 **Straight A**

They fell into an awkward silence after Stevie left the room. Neither wanted to think too much about the fact that their daughter's fiancée will stay with her in her _girlie_ room. She was still their baby girl, she couldn't be old enough to bring home guys, even her room stated that. But then again, Elizabeth was her age when she brought Henry home to her own girlie bedroom. She smiled at the thought of them sneaking around on her grandparents, locking themselves in her bedroom and wandering under the pink sheets to do things that were neither innocent nor childish. He caught her smirk and his hand moved to wrap around her, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"I'm sorry about getting weird before."

"Well" she flashed him a smile, "you're best known for your lame come on lines."

"Which usually do the trick, if I recall correctly". Cupping her face in his hand, he kissed her, letting his tongue explore her mouth as his weight shifted to press against her. His hand moved from her face, to her neck and then eventually settled on her breast. She sighed heavily into his mouth, breaking their contact in fierce movement.

"The door is still open, Professor. So if you want a second chance at that come on line, I suggest you lock it."

With a loud groan, Henry got up from the bed and walked over to lock their door. Still sitting on their bed, Elizabeth bit her lower lip, letting her eyes roam his figure as he walked back to the bed. Climbing, he pulled her legs so she lied on her back, his own weight pressing against her "Yes?" he asked, locking her hands in his, above her head.

"Well you still owe me an explanation to what you said."

"In my defense you _are_ the best student" he pointed out.

"But I could fail, then what?"

Trailing his lips down her neck, he smirked at the feeling of her relaxing under his touch. "The test is rather different than the others you took in life, Mrs. McCord" he muttered against her skin.

Releasing her hand from his, she threaded her fingers through his hair. "How so?"

"Well, best student must be a blonde with crystal blue eyes, for starters." He moved to kiss the front of her neck, sucking gently at her delicate skin.

"I would argue you probably have at least another student like that in class, Dr. McCord."

"Fair enough" he answered after a moment's thought. "But she wouldn't also have such inviting lips." He kissed her then, his tongue tracing the seam of her lips, making her moan softly. "And she certainly wouldn't turn me on just by making _that_ sound." He grounded his lower body to hers, letting her feel his growing arousal through his short boxers. She moaned again, her hand move to his ass, pulling him closer.

"I hardly think that's an objective criteria."

Chuckling, he pressed kisses to her collar bone, his hand already wandering under her shirt. "Who said anything about this being an objective test? You will forever be the straight A student in my class."

She smirked and blushed, ducking her head shyly at his words. "So what do you give to your best student?"

"That's a very good question" he muttered before kissing her deeply. "Why don't you undress and find out?" he whispered in her ear, creating goosebumps on her skin.

Grinning, she pushed him off of her to take her robe off quickly. She moved to the hem of her shirt but his own hands beat her to it, and he silently asked her to raise her arms. Complying, he pulled the garment over her head, his eyes falling to her breasts, feeling the rush of blood to his groin as the sight of her pink, perked nipples. He pushed her back on her back, his mouth moving immediately to her right breast, his hand moving to her left. Kneading and swirling the hardened skin, he released a loud groan from her. She pressed his face to her breast, desperate for more of what he was offering her, knowing it will only lead to what she needed the most.

"So no…" she started, taking a deep breath as his teeth bit gently, pulling as he caught her nipple between them. "No other student received such special treatment?"

"Only the best one" his breath puffed on her skin, sending shivers down her spine. "And there can only be one." He let his tongue draw circles around her nipples, feeling the rise and fall of her chest beneath his work. His fingers lightly grazed her skin on his way south, roaming her stomach and then the skin of her thighs, glancing at her as goosebumps covered her skin. Kissing where his fingers have just been, her body reacted by moving towards him, a request he already knew by heart. His lips were pressed to her pelvis, dangerously nearing her aching parts.

Losing her grip of the sheets, Elizabeth moved her hand in his thick hair, a faint moan escaping her mouth when his hands spread her thighs and the cold air of her room brushed over her burning center. His lips curved into a smile as his eyes met hers. "Close them" he whispered and watched as she let out a breath and her eyes slipped shut.

His fingers moved then, to the place he knew so well. She arched into him the minute he pushed a finger inside of her, forcing a loud moan out of her. "You're more than ready for this test" he muttered, his breath sending a shiver down her spine.

She never responded. Instead, she pushed her hips to him, trying to create some sort of friction, desperately needing him to move and touch her in all the right places. He didn't hesitate and added another finger inside, his tongue joining the work. " _Oh…_ " she breathed out, sinking deeper into the sensation of his fingers inside of her and his tongue licking and sucking.

"Are you going to ace this test?" he teased, adding a third finger inside. She cried at the feeling of him stretching her to the limit, shamelessly pushing her hips and begging him to move faster.

"Make me" the words fell like a prayer from her lips the minute his tongue settled back on her. She arched again and then shuddered, closing in around him as waves of pleasure washed over her. She could feel every inch of her skin coming to life as every muscle trembled until she settled back against the bed, trying to catch her breath.

Moving back up, he kissed his path to her lips, pressing a light kiss to the corner of her mouth. "That was a straight A" he chuckled.

"I have the best teacher" she smirked, leaning up to join their lips in a deeper kiss. "And he has the best _tools_." She sneaked her hand into his shorts, wrapping her hand around his hardened length. She pumped him a few minutes before he pushed her hand out of the way with a loud groan, pinning her hands on each side of her head.

"My class, my rules." She nodded, giggling. He pulled his length from his shorts and positioned himself between her legs, pushing quickly inside without giving her any warning.

"Jesus!" she cried out, instantly wrapping her legs around his waist. "Henry…"

Pulling out completely to push hard again, he made her cry out once more. "That's Dr. McCord for you" he whispered in her ear, biting her earlobe on his way.

"Hmm." She moaned, her hands moving to wrap around his neck, her fingers threading through his hair. "Kiss me."

He complied, his tongue meeting hers inside her mouth immediately, his lips sucking gently. Their lower bodies moved in sync, keeping a steady rhythm as their orgasm was building quickly. "I hope you're about to ace this one as well" he mumbled on her lips. "I'm close."

Wrapping her legs tighter around him, she pushed her hips to him, helping create friction as his body rubbed against her clit with each deep thrust, touching her in all the right places. "Move faster." She asked, moving her hand in his hair again and pulling his face to her.

He nodded into their kiss and picked up his pace, pounding hard and fast. He roared her name, his fingernails digging into the skin of her hips as he spilled inside of her and every part of him trembled against her. She cried, at first from pain when he drew blood, but then his hand rubbed her firmly and the sound that fell from her lips was one of pleasure. She closed around him again, locking him in place as she tumbled over the edge again. He pulled out of her and sank on his back next to her, his breath still shaky. With a shiver, she moved closer to him, feeling her body cooling down quickly. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Don't let anyone or anything make you feel less than worthy ever again. Dissent memos or not. Okay?"

"Well, knowing I'm the best student in _someone's_ class, helps."


End file.
